


And now he rests in a field of flowers

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: What happens hours after Nick´s death





	And now he rests in a field of flowers

Althea sat down in there not really knowing what to do, so she pulled her camera and started to film, Morgan had retreat to be by himself,  while John looked like he didn´t knew if to leave the other group grieve or ask them what they were going to do, one of the girls was sobbing against the other man´s chest, while the younger one finally stood up, she looked so lost, it broke Althea´s heart.

They  heard a dead one making its way towards them, John pulled his gun, Althea held the camera after all it was just one, the man let go of the woman and went over to cover the boy´s body and the young woman turned to look at the visitor.

Her eyes widened for a second, her jaw clenched, a moment of recognition, her hand tightened around her weapon, not the best weapon in Althea´s mind and before anyone knew the girl was making her way towards the dead, first smash to the head throw the reanimated corpse to the floor, it hissed and tried to turn, the girl helped, she kicked him so it was now looking at her, and then another blow this one not to the head but to its side.

Finally she hit him a more couple of times in the head until it stopped hissing and moving, Althea looked around Morgan was looked at the other way, John looked like he was about to faint and the other two didn´t look as surprised,  they kind of look scared.

“I´m going to kill them all” the girl said, her voice soft almost a whisper, she looked up “I´m going to kill each and every one of them” this time was louder, which caused the other woman to flinch and the man to nod, Morgan looked at the girl like he recognized where she was going with this, John  just stared.

The girl walked back towards the body of the boy lay, picked the flower he was holding in his had “From where he did got this?” she asked turning to look at Morgan, he took a  deep breath and answered “I can take  you”.

Nick was buried in that place, surrounded by blue bonnets, Morgan and John made an improvised cross, with his name and date of birth and date of death, the journalist felt a knot form in her throat, the boy was only 22.

As they made their way to the vehicles Althea saw the other three walk towards the blue El Camino, which made her stop, yes they had help her with her van, but they still owned her their stories.

“Hey!” she yelled “you still own me and if you want to know from where did I get that flag you still have to come with me”, she knew it was stupid to still being worried about it but she wanted to know, she needed to know.

The man turned back to her and said “A deal is a deal, so we will follow you” with that he climbed into the car.

Althea smiled a little and turned her attention to the younger woman who didn´t even look at them she just climbed on the back of the car, looking lost in her own thoughts.

And so they made their way, none of them knowing what was ahead of them or if they would lose more people on the way to whatever the now other three were looking for or if they would find it.

For now one of them was left behind, he would now rest finally at peace surrounded by flowers.


End file.
